


Above the fog

by deagle



Category: Tanz der Vampire | Dance of the Vampires - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Body Horror, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monsters, Transformation, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deagle/pseuds/deagle
Summary: Alfred has a secret that is forced to reveal itself.Königsberger man goes nutsLocal vampires are confusedAngsty apprentice is angstyKoukol has all the braincells
Relationships: Alfred/Herbert von Krolock
Kudos: 13





	Above the fog

**Author's Note:**

> idk guys
> 
> Might continue this sum day?

Alfred hadn‘t been paying enough attention... he knew what day today was. He really did.  
But sitting in the living hall with the host of the castle, his son and his mentor this night like any other night for the past two weeks had just been distracting him too much. The Professor had been invited for board games in the late evenings for the past days now and his assistant logically accompanied him. Given the circumstances of minds focused on chess pawns, the sheer presence of supernatural creatures and hard cookies that were chewy but enjoyable; yes, he very much got distracted.

So much that he didn‘t hear Koukol draw back the curtains to reveal a star-clad night sky. The moon looming amidst. Serene. Unmoving, as for normal eyes it would be.  
But Alfred...  
When asked to retreat the Professor‘s scarf from its holder, he reached out his hand and stood. To his upmost dismay his hand had reached into the faint light of the moon which shined through the overly large windows. It had only risen in its full size a few minutes ago.  
It was strong nontheless. How long it had been since that silver light burned like fire on his skin, especially with people around, an audience? His panic level shot up to the sky. He yelped in pain and snatched his hand back to hold firmly against his chest and hunched, made sure he covered the burned human skin under his red coat.

"Young man?“, the count‘s voice rang calmly to his ears but didn’t so much as scare him even more. There was an audience!  
"Yes!", hasted the student and his hand disappeared further into his jacket while the burn spread.  
"Is... something the matter?"  
"Matter?? No! No just- If you‘ll excuse me for just a second, I-"  
"Don‘t stutter, boy!", warned Abronsius with nonchalance.  
"I am off to sleep, Sirs."  
His voice was quivering from the dolor spreading quickly over and under his skin in his hand right up his arm which was now fully hidden in the jacket.  
"You will bring me my scarf!"  
"Cherí, what‘s the bother?“  
Herbert‘s voice grounded his mind strangely... but his question was short. Short-lived. He couldn’t remember it a second later and felt the space in his head grow smaller with ache rising exponentially.

"If your henchman here is sweating so then whatever do you need a scarf for, Professor?“, inquired the Count with suspicion shining through his voice. Hell, a blind man could see something was wrong here! Von Krolock seemed like he was already placing bets on what it was.  
"What for? It is freezing cold with all of the windows open on a winter night, my lord! Alfred, don‘t tell me you got the flu- Alfred?“  
Said student was hunching and hugging his middle with force. Sweat dripped from his head where streaks of sandy blonde hair clung to his forehead messily. It wasn’t always this painful. Turning.  
But currently he was standing in broad moonlight and being watched. There were even more factors but these were perfectly enough to make his body go through even more hurt than usual. 

His arm was no longer hidden and was instead gripping, no, tearing at the side of his jacket with a set of milky colored claws from a paw-like hand that was compulsively holding on to the fabric.  
Alfred‘s eyes were pressed together and he couldn’t move or speak.  
His... HEAD was so loud, everything, just too loud. He held his ears closed and collapsed to his knees with a hard sound on the thin carpeted floor but this pain hardly stood in competition with the pain of transforming. The former hands at the sides of his head were now equipped with sharp drawn out claws and a coat of fur began to cover his skin as fast as ink in water.  
"My lovely, what-", Herbert rushed to Alfred but was unsure when he considered touching him at all.  
The count stayed silent, studied the scene. The student didn’t radiate the aura of a serious threat at any time, this could just as well happen, then.

"Alfred?", Abronsius asked in a normal tone, seemingly unaware of any physical abnormalities before he saw it:  
The young man‘s mouth, open and panting aloud, stretched into a slim muzzle with delicate, long but sharp white teeth. The groan from his swelling throat broke into a wheeze, inhumane and pain stricken. In fruitless jerky attempts the tried to free himself from the more and more restricting jacket that grew tighter around his frame but in a matter of seconds his jacket was ripping into halves at the back as well as his shirt underneath. Two pointed ears were angled against his scalp, scared, and he yowled with his jaws snapping open and closed when only the red spotted bow tie remained at his throat, making breathing far too difficult. He saw no other chance but to slice it through, oh how much he would regret this when this all was over. This... oh good god.

There was screaming, most certainly, when he lifted his head, all heavy from the distress. And there he stood. With his weight on four meager and long legs, bony paws attached and a quaking tail between his legs. His wolf-like face tried oh so hard to not be intimidating as he knew it could be.  
"A beast!“, the loud voice made Alfred jump and fall backwards, he could only see Abronsius now and couldn’t perceive how the count had stood up when the Professor got loud.  
"You have to understand, I was meaning to tell you!"  
His careful barks fell on deaf ears and when a shock of a burn threatened to bite it‘s way all the way to his bone he looked down at his arm where a chain of pure silver was wrapping itself around his limb, the other end was held in the hand of the Professor himself. Alfred knew this chain... an item of the Prof’s monster hunting bag. Pure silver did him the most damage and he cried out so hard it almost sounded like his human self.

Somebody was screaming again, he didn’t know who. The werewolf bared his teeth, yanked the chain off with its teeth so that it came off with a slide down to his paw and left even more burn marks. The next barks rapped at his throat, he couldn’t control them, they forced their thunderous way out in a fit of total panic. So many eyes were on him, pale faces, white hair, somebody reached for him.  
"-Monster! How couldn’t i have known!“  
Monster.  
Memories rushed through his brain, rinsed him of his rational thoughts. The oak brown eyes got wet with tears and he sprinted out of the hall on his unsteady legs with a good speed.


End file.
